Una cena especial
by anira22
Summary: Sookie prepara una velada especial para su vikingo, pensando en animarle tras la muerte definitiva de su creador  post Death in the family


Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, pertenecen a Charlain Harris, creadora de la saga de Sookie Stackhouse. 

-¿Quieres que te deje qué?-Sookie se puso muy roja, ante a lo que había pedido hacer a su primo Claude-De verdad, prima, no creo que sea buena idea. Ya sabes cómo se ponen los chupasangres cuando nos huelen, incluso tu vikingo milenario tiene dificultades para resistirse.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas-Tenía la cara tan roja y ardiendo que pensó que estallaría en llamas. Se dio media vuelta y su primo la cogió por el brazo.

-Es una asquerosidad-Claude se quitó la camiseta sudada por el ejercicio matutino dejando ver su escultural cuerpo. Sookie pensó que cualquier mujer del mundo quedaría fascinada con su primo (y también unos cuantos hombres), pero ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada al portentoso cuerpo de Eric como para dejarse impresionar. Estaba mal comparar, pero por más hombres que veía en la televisión, en el bar, o en gimnasio al que se había apuntado (estaba echando unos kilitos desde que disfrutaba de una inusitada e inusual paz) ninguno podía compararse a su sheriff-Y una temeridad. Avísame si te deja seca-le comentó mientras subía hacia la ducha.

Sookie cogió la camiseta con algo de repulsión, más por costumbre que por auténtico asco. Su primo olía siempre a las mil maravillas, y su sudor tenía un aroma afrutado que podría destilarse y ser usado para perfume. A los fangbangers les habría encantado. Sookie se ató la camiseta al muslo y salió a barrer el portal de su casa. Tenía el día libre y podía aprovecharlo para acondicionar su casa, que era un desastre, gracias a su primo Claude. Hada o no, en cuestiones del hogar, era una calamidad.

Pasó la mañana poniendo lavadoras, tendiendo ropa en el jardín de atrás, planchando camisetas del Merlotte, y haciendo una comida que comió sola porque Claude quería irse a ensayar una nueva coreografía y Dermot estaba perdido por no sabía muy bien dónde, sólo sabía que su tío necesitaba de los bosques de secuoyas para recuperar la grandeza de su magia y no volvería hasta pasados unos días.

Sookie se ajustó la camiseta de Claude, ahora seca, al muslo y subió a su habitación a descansar un rato. Tenía intenciones de no dormir en toda la noche.

Se levantó a media tarde y se puso en marcha. Compró medio faisán y una salsa de mostaza ya preparada, cargó una mochila con todo el maquillaje del que disponía, se lavó con cuidado de no tocar el muslo sobre el que todavía llevaba atada la camiseta de Claude y puso rumbo a Shreverport.

Saludó al nuevo chico de día de Eric, que la miró perdonándole la vida cuando aparcó su quejumbroso coche en la puerta de la casa. Sookie se cargó las bolsas sin que Antoine hiciera un movimiento por ayudarla.

Faltaba una hora y poco para que el sol cayera. Bañó el faisán en la salsa preparada y rogó para que el horno de la cocina de Eric valiera para algo más que para hacer bonito. Subió al baño y se quitó toda la ropa: lo primero era lo primero. ¿Blanco, negro o rojo... culotte, tanga o braga? Sookie se miró en el espejo, el negro siempre le había quedado bien, y también el rojo… pero el blanco casi nunca se lo ponía, y le apetecía variar y sorprender a su vikingo. Desechó los otros dos conjuntos y se puso la ropa interior de color blanco. Suspiró y empezó a hacerse el pelo, ¿Suelto salvaje o recogido inocente? Sookie se recogió el pelo en una coleta lateral y se deshizo del flequillo haciéndose una trenza de raíz que le recorría la frente hasta la oreja izquierda. Con el maquillaje lo tuvo fácil, unos pocos polvos aquí, un poco de color en las mejillas (el rubor que desprendían sus mejillas de forma natural y que siempre conseguía arrancarle Eric cuando estaban juntos sustituiría al colorete después), un poco de rosa para los labios, y tonos marrones tierra para los ojos. Perfecta.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, le quedaban ocho minutos para la puesta de sol. Preparó la mesa: una vela, dos platos, un par de copas (sangre de True Blood en una, vino tinto en otra), sacó el faisán del horno y lo colocó en el plato del que comería ella.

¡Flores! Salió disparada al jardín cogió una rosa roja (se pinchó un dedo) y la puso encima de la mesa, junto a la vela, y también cogió una margarita. Se puso el abrigo que Eric le había regalado a toda prisa, se colocó la margarita en el pelo (al lado contrario de la coleta) y escuchó la puerta de la habitación del vampiro cerrarse.

-¿Sookie?-Oyó preguntar. Maldito buen oído. ¡Cómo para darle una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Mierda, la camiseta! Sookie se desató el trapo del muslo, corrió al contenedor de la calle y lo hecho entre la basura del vecino. Vio la silueta de Eric por la ventana, corrió de vuelta al comedor, se miró en el espejo para retocarse y así la pilló su novio/marido/amante. El vampiro la miró con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada-¿Va todo bien?

-Estupendamente-contestó sin aliento.

-¿Has venido corriendo de Bon Temps? ¿O acaso has tenido que empujar esa chatarra todo el camino?

-Mi coche me ha traído hasta aquí bien, gracias-Qué pesado se ponía con lo de cambiar el coche. ¡Era un coche con historia, con personalidad, con heridas de guerra! ¡Cómo él!

-Huele a comida humana.

-Me he preparado cena.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-Un rato.

-Podrías haber venido a despertarme-le comentó decepcionado-Me gusta despertarme y verte a mi lado.

-A mí también me gusta-es lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y no era mentira. Eric la miró con intensidad, ella bajo la vista y él sonrió.

-Huelo a sangre. Tu sangre. ¿Te han herido? No tienes el periodo, ¿verdad?-dijo con un brillo de hambre en los ojos.

-Me he pinchado con una rosa-dijo enseñándole el dedo. Eric hizo ademán de cogerle la mano pero Sookie se apartó como si fuera un leproso.

-No te acerques-dijo con la mano extendida. Eric levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-Está bien.

-Quédate lejos, ¿vale?-Había sonado algo brusca, pero Eric parecía más intrigado por el lado divertido que por el lado malo.

-Vale-aceptó- Me sentaré en mi silla y te veré cenar. Me gusta verte comer.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, pero en fin.

-¿No te quitas el abrigo?

-Tengo un poco de fresco-Eric se sentó en su silla y observó a Sookie sentarse en el lado opuesto, pasando todo lo lejos de él que podía en su camino hacia su sitio.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Huelo a hada más de lo normal-Ella negó con la cabeza mientras saboreaba su faisán-¿Está bueno?

-Delicioso. Me alegro de que tu horno funcione.

-Estás preciosa esta noche. Me gusta el pelo-Sookie juntó las manos en el regazo y se permitió el lujo de avergonzarse. No importaba cuántas veces la cumplimentase, los piropos de Eric siempre le hacían sonrojar.

-Tú también estás muy bien-dijo tontamente. Sookie dejó el tenedor en el plato, sorbió el vino y se pasó la servilleta por la boca con cuidado y maneras. Eric no pudo más que sonreír ante sus modales-¿Cómo estás?

-Hace un segundo me has dicho que estaba muy bien.

-Me refiero a… ya sabes.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por eso has preparado una cena en mi casa y te has maquillado y peinado de forma especial? No necesito tanto para animarme, me basta con tenerte debajo de mi.

-¡Eric! Hablo en serio-lo regañó.

-Ocella está definitivamente muerto. Me enseñó a sobrevivir valorando la vida. Y eso es lo que hago. Por eso estoy aquí sentado admirándote mientras cenas-Sookie sonrió-Así que has preparado una cena especial para animarme-Eric sonrió con su sonrisa especial, esa que decía que su recompensa vendría un poco más tarde. Sorbió su copa de sangre distraído e hizo un gesto de asco.

-Prométeme que te portarás bien-Eric se quedó mirándola con media sonrisa. Sookie sabía que ahora mismo él deseaba poder leer su mente, tal y como ella hacía con los humanos-¿Te vas a portar bien?-insistió.

-Yo siempre me porto bien-Sookie se levantó y se quedó de pie a su lado. Ella le hizo girar la silla y se quitó el abrigo-Aunque... me lo pones muy difícil- Sookie esperó unos pocos segundos a que él terminara de devorarla con la mirada; pasados esos instantes, Sookie colocó el pie estratégicamente en la entrepierna de Eric, dejando lo más cerca posible de su cara la parte de su pierna que había estado en contacto con el aroma de Claude. La joven sureña observó el cambio de actitud de su novio. Eric sostuvo su pierna con dos fuertes manos, los ojos penetrantes, las pupilas dilatadas, la piel más pálida de lo habitual, los colmillos totalmente salidos, tanto, que debía mantener los labios separados. Eric acercó la nariz a la cara interior de su muslo y aspiró el aroma como si quisiera retenerlo todo en sus pulmones, y Sookie dejó escapar un gemido. Él le frotó la nariz contra la piel, acariciando la carne con los colmillos de vez en cuando y Sookie sintió que el estómago se le saldría del cuerpo. ¿Podía una mujer tener un orgasmo sin que ni siquiera la tocaran? Eric la apretó aún más, y si no hubiera estado tan excitada seguramente habría sentido dolor.

-¿Por qué huele tu piel a tu primo, el hada?-Eric apretó aún más. Sookie oyó el silbido amenazante de la voz celosa del vikingo. Ella simplemente bajó la mirada, le sonrió y le acarició el pelo con cariño, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se hubiera perdido entre la multitud y a quien su madre estuviera animando tras una llantina.

-¿No te gusta mi olor?

-No me gusta que huelas a otros hombres.

-Me puse una camiseta de Claude, oler a hada, sé que te vuelve loco su aroma...quería estar deliciosa para ti-Eric la miró y su expresión se fue ablandando.

-Tú siempre resultas deliciosa, mi amor. Demasiado. Tentadora en exceso. ¿Querías comprobar mi autocontrol?

-Quería que tuviéramos una cena especial, deliciosa para ambos.

-¿Eres mi cena?-casi ni se le entendió, porque mientras hablaba pasaba los labios y los colmillos por la zona que deseaba morder.

-Y el postre también-Eric la miró, sonrió, y le fue plantando besos por toda la pierna-Eric…-suplicó. Él lamió un círculo con pereza, sopló después y a Sookie se le puso la carne de gallina. El vampiro la miró una última vez, Sookie le acarició la nuca y él le clavó los colmillos dejando que la sangre de su femoral se mezclara con el aroma a hada que habitualmente desprendía Sookie, hoy intensificado, en su boca. Eric dio un buen trago de cálida y deliciosa sangre y un segundo sorbo que paladeó con gusto, después acarició con su lengua la doble herida hasta cerrarla.

-Casi no has bebido-lo acusó Sookie. Él sonrió.

-Apenas necesito beber-volvió a besarla con pereza-Y las delicatesen se toman en pequeñas porciones-Eric la sentó sobre su regazo, los labios manchados de sangre-Gracias, amor. Es la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sí?-Sookie aprovechó que le apartaba el pelo de la cara para acariciárselo.

-Creo que en mil años no había cenado tan bien-Sookie sonrió y bajó la mirada. Eric le sostuvo la barbilla y la besó-Gracias. Y estoy bien, de verdad. Nunca me había sentido tan… libre-dijo abriendo los brazos hacia atrás como si estuviera desperezándose; cuando los volvió a bajar, los colocó sobre las nalgas de Sookie-Pero me gusta que te preocupes-Sookie pestañeó con languidez, le acarició la mandíbula y lo besó en los labios, en la comisura, en la punta de la nariz, en el pómulo, en los párpados, debajo de la oreja y otra vez en la boca-Nunca había querido a nadie como te quiero a ti-Sookie sonrió y lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu mujer humana?

-Tú eres mi mujer humana-Sookie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, estrechando el abrazo y lo besó profundamente. Eric dejó que ella explorara su boca, el sabor residual de su dulce sangre; Sookie le acarició los colmillos con la lengua, como solía hacer y Eric no esperó más, se levantó con ella enganchada a su cintura-Tomaré el postre ahora-Ella sólo emitió un ruidito nasal, parecido al ronroneo de un gatillo. Flotando un par de palmos por encima del suelo, la llevó hasta la habitación.

_Es mi primer Eric&Sookie, así que tampoco sé qué tal ha resultado. Espero que os guste._


End file.
